harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Queenie Goldstein
i doliczeniu dziewięciu miesięcy ciąży. Nie mieć mniej niż 17 lat w 1926, ponieważ zgodnie z Prawem Rappaport, ucziom Ilvermorny nie wolno było wynosić różdżki poza teren szkoły., Stany Zjednoczone |śmierć = |krew = PółkrwiZobacz ten obraz (kartę identyfikacyjną Porpentyny Magicznego Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych na wystawie jako jeden z rekwizytów wystawy w Japonii. |tytuł = |podpis = |status = |pseudonim = |płeć = K |rasa = Człowiek |wzrost = |oczy = Szarozielony |włosy = Truskawkowy blond |rodzina = * † Pani Goldstein * † Pan Goldstein * Porpentyna Scamander * Newton Scamander * Przynajmniej jeden siostrzeniec lub siostrzenica * Anthony Goldstein[https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/632611629843263488 (any rlation to Anthony Goldstein) Yes (but distant).] post J.K. Rowling na Twitterze z 15 sierpnia 2015. |różdżka = Nieznana |bogin = |patronus = |animag = |praca = Praca biurowa w Biurze Zezwoleń na Różdżkę„[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/08/05/fantastic-beasts-queenie Fantastic Beasts reveals a new magical power]” z Entertainent Weekly. |dom = |przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Ilvermorny * Magiczny Kongres Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki * Rodzina Goldstein |aktor = * Alison Sudol * Marieta Żukowska }} Queenie GoldsteinWell, I think it's widely known that that characters of (Porpen)tina and Queenie are sisters, but not that their surname is Goldstein. post J.K. Rowling z 15 sierpnia 2016. — amerykańska czarownica„„Everything we know about ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’” na Boston.com. półkrwi; młodsza siostra Porpentyny Scamander.@MaddieDUHx Młodsza Queenie. od J.K. Rowling na Twitter.. Była szwagierką Newtona Scamandera, pra−ciotką Rolfa i pra−pra−ciotką jego dwójki dzieci Lorcana i Lysandera, była spokrewniona też z Anthonym Goldsteinem. Biografia Młodość Queenie urodziła się w Stanach Zjednoczonych w 1902 roku lub później. Miała przynajmniej jedno rodzeństwo, starszą siostrę, Porpentyne„Kate Upton, Saoirse Ronan, Dakota Fanning Eyed for J.K. Rowling’s ‘Fantastic Beasts’ Trilogy (Exclusive)” na The Wrap.. Siostry straciły matkę i ojca z powodu smoczej ospyFantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film)., kiedy były młodeBehind-the-scenes video z oficjalnej strony Pottermore na Twitterze.. Po śmierci rodziców zostały same dla siebie, a dalsze życie i doświadczenie, które prowadziło je ku dorosłości bardzo je ze sobą związało. Obie siostry uczęszczały do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Ilvemorny@emmalineonline1 Newt's a Hufflepuff, but the other heroes went to the American school of wizardry (and yes, I know their houses). z [[J.K. Rowling] na Twitterze].. Prawdopodobnie są dziedzictwa żydowskiegoJ. K. Rowling ujawnia w tweecie, że Anthony Goldstein był Żydem. Ujawniła też confirmed, że Anthony jest z siostrami Porpentyną i Queenie Goldstein, dlatego prawdopodobne jest, że one też były Żydówkami.. Późniejsze życie Niedługo po ukończeniu Ivermorny, Queenie otrzymała posadę biurową w Biurze Zezwoleń na Różdżkę w Magicznym Kongresie Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki. Porpentyna pracowała jako Auror, ale po użyciu magii na liderce Dobroczynnego Stowarzyszenia Nowego Salem, które wyłapywało czarodziejów, została zdegradowana do tej samej pozycji, w tym samym dziale, co Queenie. W 1926 roku, Queenie dzieliła pokój w kamienicy 679 West 24th Street w Nowym Jorku ze swoją siostrą. Niedługo potem Newt zostaje słynnym brytyjskim magizoologiem oraz autorem, Porpentyna poślubia go i przeprowadza się z nim do Wielkiej Brytanii. Osobowość Queenie była dobroduszną serdeczną, i piękną kobietą. Była również bardzo empatyczna i świetna w sztuce legilimencji, którą czasami wykorzystywała na wpływ w relacjach z innymi. Jej dar był bardzo mocno powiązany z jej siostrą, dzięki czemu mogła usłyszeć jej myśli z długich dystansów. Wynikało to prawdopodobnie z jej silnej więzi z siostrą. Queenie była również bardzo dzielna. Magiczne umiejętności * Legilimencja: Queenie jest zdolną legilimentką'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed.. Dobytek * Różdżka: różdżka Queenie została wykonana z nieznanego drewna i rdzenia. Technika wykonania tej różdżki była inspirowana na stylu art-deco. * Uroki Chadwicka: seria siedmiu tomwych podręczników o urokach, którego autorem był Chadwick Boot. Były wykorzystywane w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Ilvemorny. Queenie i Tina posiadały je, podczas wspólnego mieszka razem. * Przyjaciel Czarownicy: czarodziejski miesięcznik produkowany w Ameryce, przeznaczony dla kobiet, który publikowany był na początku XX wieku. Tina i Queenie Goldstein posiadały wydanie magazynu z września 1925 roku. Najprawdopodobniej prenumerowały miesięcznik. * Poła Peleryny: książka napisana przez czarownicę Abigail R. Cankus. Tina i Queenie Goldstein posiadały egzemplarz tej książki podczas wspólnego mieszkania. Za kulisami * Do roli tej postaci w filmie Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć brane były pod uwagę Saoirse Ronan, Dakota Fanning, Lili Simmons i Alison Sudol. Ostatecznie wybrana została Alison. Występowanie * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) en:Queenie Goldstein fr:Queenie Goldstein ru:Куини Голдстейн es:Queenie Goldstein ja:クィニー・ゴールドスタイン Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Rodzina Goldstein